Supernatural
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia and Elliot really should stay away from white roses...
1. The Begginning

**Author's Note: Not my usual, so stay objective.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Supernatural

Chapter 1

The Beginning

"I'll walk you to the car," these six words is how it all got started. Olivia had muttered them to a rape victim who had recently gotten done with a line-up. The young girl named Leslie hadn't picked the guy they were hoping for, and she was devastated. Olivia decided to take her to the file room to make sure she was okay. She had spent the last hour convincing the girl that it was not her fault. When they finally came to an agreement is when Olivia decided to say those six little words.

When Olivia got back to the squad room she quietly made her way to her desk. She was solemnly thinking of what the future held for Leslie when her eyes fell on a single white rose laying there on her desk.

She immediately looked around the squad room. Everybody was gone, because six o' clock was over a hour ago. The other detectives left while Olivia was assuring Leslie that the rape wasn't her fault. That is…all of the detectives except Elliot. Although he was no where in sight now.

Olivia sighed and picked up the rose. She twirled it around in her fingers. It was unusual for Elliot to leave without saying goodbye. He only did that when he was mad or when there was an emergency.

Olivia assumed the rose had to be from him. There was no better explanation. She had assumed it was from him…that is until she heard him upstairs.

"Beautiful Rose," He commented from the lobby, making his way down the stairs.

Olivia held the rose close to her nose and then inhaled the smell.

"It smells beautiful too," Olivia stated turning towards him, "Any idea who left it here?"

"I'd love to say you're looking at him, but you're not. I have no idea who left it here. I was upstairs getting ready to spend the night in the crib."

Olivia tried to mask the pain in her eyes with a smile. Elliot was no more than a foot away, and he missed it because he was too busy grabbing the rose for a quick sniff.

"You're right." Elliot noted on the smell.

Olivia smiled in response. "What's the point of leaving a rose, when I'll never know who was kind enough to give it?" Olivia asked randomly.

"Who knows," Elliot said, "Only the sender knows."

There was a few moments of silence while Olivia looked down and Elliot looked at Olivia. She glanced up and caught him staring.

She just shrugged it off because if she brought it up every time he stared at her they'd never get anything done.

"I should go home," Olivia stated.

"Why don't you let me drive you home?" Elliot offered, needing the company.

"Why would I do that?" Olivia asked with a smirk.

"You're tired," Elliot stated hoping she actually was.

"So are you," Olivia argued.

"Then stay here," Elliot said showing two could tango.

"Why?" Olivia asked with question all over her face.

"Liv do you know how long it's been since we've talked? Like really talked?" Elliot asked

Olivia looked away trying to not let him see her roll her eyes. "I'm aware…all too aware." She whispered the last three words.

"Then stay," Elliot offered.

Olivia sighed and put the rose down on her desk. "You know I hate sleeping on those bunks." Olivia whined facing back towards him, making them even closer.

"Come home with me then," He said invitingly.

He leaned in taking in her strong intoxicating aroma. She glanced up at him wondering what he was doing.

"I need sleep, Elliot." Olivia said pretending that she didn't just catch him smelling her.

"We can sleep." Elliot offered.

"A sleepover?" Olivia asked, "Since when do we do that?"

"Since both of us are single, our spouses can't freak out this way." He explained.

Olivia shrugged and sighed, "Fine."

"I want you to want to come." Elliot kept having to explain to her.

"I do…it's just sleeping over is something couples do…not best friends."

"You obviously don't have many best friends," Elliot pointed out.

"You're not scoring yourself any brownie points there Stabler." Olivia spat at him, "You're even making me want to come less."

"Oh come on," Elliot started to think up incentives, "We'll stay up late and watch scary movies, and then in the morning I'll make you breakfast, we'll watch cartoons like little kids and everything."

Olivia shook her head at his immaturity and desperation. When she stopped shaking her head Elliot took the chance to brush a lock of hair out of her face. She looked up and smiled, "Do we have to watch cartoons?"

Elliot just laughed.

- - - - -

Dawn broke in Elliot's small apartment. Olivia's bright brown eyes opened slowly. She immediately knew two things, the first was that she was on the hardwood floor in Elliot's apartment, and second that she was laying up against him.

She sighed, and rolled over onto her back. She looked up at her handsome best friend. His blue eyes were wide awake.

"Morning," He stated smiling down at her.

"Morning, how long have you been awake?" She asked smiling back.

He answered her while she yawned, "About an hour."

"Oh…dang. You should have woke me up." Olivia informed him.

Elliot propped himself up on his elbow. "Maybe I was enjoyed watching you sleep too much," He admitted.

Olivia flipped over on her stomach to face him, "And maybe I should lock you up for that Stabler."

He just sat there with a smile. All of a sudden Olivia had a million thoughts rush through her head. Every thought that Elliot had had in the past minute was now eating away at her brain. She simultaneously turned around and sat up with shock.

The one thought that stood out the most from all the rest was…I love you Olivia. She found herself gasping for air like she just woke up from a terrifying nightmare.

"Olivia, what's a matter?" Elliot asked sitting up too, worried about her.

She stood up quickly and started pacing the room holding her head in pain. It occurred to her if she blinked that it all might go away but that didn't seem to work. The desire to quiet the voices was getting stronger and stronger with each second. She abruptly wished she was home and with a bright flash of light she was there.

She stood there, mouth agape in her own living room. She never thought she would scare herself this bad. She closed her eyes and thought I wish I was at Elliot's place. When she opened her eyes she was there…facing him.

He stood there in amazement.

"Did you just see that?" Elliot asked with questioning eyes.

Olivia stood there and nodded, "Saw it…felt it."

She couldn't deny it, she felt incredible.

"Are you okay?" He asked overly concerned.

"I'm fine…" Olivia said with a weird expression on her face.

For once in his life Elliot didn't feel a want to be near Olivia. If he was honest to himself he would have realized that he was afraid of her.

"Elliot don't be afraid." Olivia said reading his thoughts.

"Get out of my mind." Elliot said with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry I wish I could." Olivia defended herself putting her hands up.

"You know don't you?" He asking seeing the understanding in her eyes, "You feel confident."

She looked at him questioningly. "How'd you know?"

"I don't know, what else would make you feel confident. Confident about kissing me."

"What?!" Olivia asked.

"I don't know." Elliot defended himself again, "I think I'm feeling what you feel."

Elliot's voice cracked with nervousness. This wasn't possible, how come she knew what he was thinking? How could he feel her emotions? Something was off and it was scaring the hell out of both of them.

Elliot suddenly had the intense want for Olivia. He was standing feet from her yet he could smell her like his nose was right next to her neck. He could feel the heat in the room too. It was like it was magnified twice as much as usual.

Olivia was looking him in the eyes thinking. She suddenly had a very strong urge to make out with her best friend. She crossed the distance to meet him and pressed her lips to his passionately, and he didn't push her away.

* * *

**What do you think? Should I stick to things that could happen in real life? Please Review.**


	2. The Love Making

**Author's Note: I was sort of disappointed with myself because I got so little reviews on the last chapter of this story. So this chapter I kind of tried harder so I hope you all like.**

**My favorite reviewers are!!!**

**Mary White: faithful reviewer of my stories! Love to see your penname on a review. Keep up the good work.**

**e/oshippa47: I liked how specific you were. Really good insight!**

**Tommy'smy21: Always liked your reviews and your penname. Your penname actually sounds like a show name is it one?**

**rockstargoddess: You truly are a rock star goddess. Keep up the good work!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Supernatural

Chapter 2

The Love Making

The two lovers laid there, shoulder to shoulder panting in exhaustion. Elliot gripped Olivia's hand loving the feeling of it. She closed her eyes and was fading out of consciousness when she heard his voice. She couldn't focus on it though. She was incredibly tired.

"Olivia," Elliot said propping himself up on an elbow staring into her closed eyes, tracing her eyelashes with his mind.

"Hmm…what?" She asked slightly groggy opening her eyes.

"That was amazing," He whispered.

A slight smile encompassed Olivia's soft face. She couldn't help but love her new powers in the slightest bit. She could hear every thought of Elliot's and do everything he wanted her to do.

Elliot began to pull Olivia up into his arms. She gladly gave way and let him hold her.

_What are we going to do? We have work on Monday._

"I don't know," Olivia instantly answered his thoughts.

Elliot was caught off guard. He was going to have to get used to the fact that he didn't have to communicate with words with her anymore. Well except for in public. He was wondering why them, and when it was all going to make sense.

"I'm sorry," Olivia interrupted, "It's just…" She paused gathering the right words and the right tone, "There is no way for me…not to hear them."

Elliot nodded. _We'll find a way._

_Why is this happening? _Elliot's thoughts were continual and driving Olivia crazy. _I want her so bad now. I can see better too, and hear…and god can I feel. I must have…no that's stupid._

"You have superhuman senses." Olivia stated resting her cheek against his bare chest. She could feel the slight feeling of dampness.

_How can something as simple as her cheek feel so good?_

Olivia giggled at his thought.

_Is it bad that I want to make love to you all the time?_

"I would say yes…but honestly I want the same thing."

_This isn't fair. I don't get to hear your thoughts._

"Yeah, but you can manipulate my brain any time you want to." Olivia reminded him.

_You think it'll ever make sense?_

"Never," Olivia smiled into his muscled chest.

_You're feeling hostile…why?_

"I can't go to sleep with all of this racket in my head."

_Sorry. I haven't figured out how to shut off my brain yet._

Olivia suddenly felt extremely tired, calm and relaxed.

_Is that better?_

Olivia looked up at him. "You can control my feelings too?" She sounded slightly pissed.

_I'm sorry, how else would you sleep though?_

Then suddenly Elliot let her drift into the blackness of sleep. No thoughts except her own would disturb her there.

- - - - - -

When Olivia awoke, she discovered that Elliot was still far away in dreamland. She sat up and looked at herself in the mirror facing the bed, and listened to Elliot's thoughts.

_I love her though._

Then there was Cragen's voice._ You won't see her again. Not if I have anything to do with it._

Olivia stifled a small laugh and orbed out of Elliot's apartment to her own. She got showered and reapplied her make-up there. She suddenly felt the intense want to go back to Elliot's place. She figured he was awake and then orbed back to the bed.

She was very impressed with her abilities when she realized that she orbed herself into his arms. He was sitting on the edge of the bed shocked.

_Wow, talk about my wish is my command. Beautiful girl I can have over whenever I want, just by thinking that I want her._

"Shut up, that wasn't funny." Olivia stated getting out of his lap, "I wasn't done with my hair."

_Jesus…are her boobs bigger?_

Olivia was suddenly very aware of herself. She looked down and realized that her boobs did seem like D's rather than B's today. She remembered thinking in the shower that she wished she had bigger boobs.

"Damn it." Olivia said as they immediately shrunk with her thoughts.

_Damn…I liked them._

Olivia managed to glare; she also felt her cheeks turning a rosy color.

_You can make your boobs any size you want? I want that power!_

Olivia found this comical…yet again. She rolled her eyes at him.

_You know what I meant. Baby that was sexy. Do you think we have lots of powers?_

"I don't know. Are there really that many powers in the universe?" Olivia contemplated aloud.

_There could be a million. You never know. I know I'm an empathic, I can control your mind, and I have superhuman senses. What all do you got?_

"Jesus El…don't brag. I have telepathy, I can orb, and I can change my body appearance."

_I wonder if you can change into anything _Elliot was wondering away.

"Want me to change myself into a Barbie Elliot?" Olivia joked.

_Well it'd be interesting._

Olivia closed her eyes and wished she was a Barbie. Bright lights and glitter swirled around her in mass quantities. Olivia hoped she wouldn't have to clean this up when she was all done.

After the bright lights vanished Olivia looked up at Elliot in her Barbie form. He was staring down at her astonishment.

_This could be fun. Can you orb into Britney Spears?_

Again with the light show, and then Britney Spears was standing in front of Elliot.

"Please don't tell me you have a thing for her." Olivia stated in a Britney voice.

"Ew…" Elliot said aloud.

_She was the first celebrity to come to mind._

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Do you realize how many rapists we could catch with these powers?"

At that moment Olivia and Elliot both went up in a swirling glitter light. Olivia's eyes got clouded over with fear. She grabbed for Elliot wanting to save him from this but couldn't.

The couple was both blinded for a few minutes. They were surrounded by white light and suspended in air…weightless.

When things finally came into focus for them both they blinked. Olivia couldn't believe what was before her eyes. An endless expanse of clouds spread out for miles.

"Did we die?" Elliot asked.

Olivia looked to him, noticing that for the first time since she got her powers she couldn't hear Elliot think.

"I can't hear you!" Olivia smiled looking at him.

"Yeah we're dead." Elliot stated.

"Elliot we're not dead." Olivia stated, "Look!"

She was pointing to a figure walking towards them.

"It's god." Elliot whispered.

Olivia closed her eyes and took in the beauty of not hearing Elliot's thoughts. Just her own. Elliot watched the white figure blur and suddenly come into focus right in front of him and Olivia.

"Liv…" Elliot whispered through his teeth.

Olivia opened her eyes, and they immediately expanded. All of the air in her lungs felt as if it vanished.

"Olivia…Elliot." A woman's head appeared from under the cloak. "I've been waiting for you two."

She had a completely heavenly voice. It was so soft that anyone could love it. It was like a whisper over a rose petal, only better.

"I'm Lismina." She informed them.

Olivia immediately liked the name even in all its uniqueness. She guessed it was just because the woman with the softest voice ever has said it.

Suddenly the clouds formed make shift seats for the two humans. Olivia and Elliot felt compelled to sit down, more than likely by Lismina's mind control. When they sat down the clouds without delay merged into one cloud. Lismina looked astonished. Olivia was wondering if it was supposed to be possible to amaze a…well whatever she was.

"I see you two have had fun with your powers," Lismina said sounding pleased. She looked to be reminiscing about something.

_Heaven is confusing. _Olivia thought…Lismina ignored.

Olivia felt her cheeks getting hot from the previous comment Lismina had uttered. Being powerful was surprisingly embarrassing.

"Don't be embarrassed dear. Making love is nothing to be ashamed of. Plus technically…you had no choice in the matter. Elliot was controlling your impulses."

"Oh did you hear that El?" Olivia joked, "You raped me."

"Can't rape the willing," Lismina said quietly under her breath.

Olivia was amazed by how she spoke only loud enough for them to hear. It was like her voice floated over on clouds. Never loud but always heard.

Elliot smirked at Olivia.

"Alright, enough children." Lismina warned, "We have a lot to talk about."

"Like," Olivia asked getting the ball rolling.

"Well you guys are probably wondering why you have powers correct? No Elliot…not everyone has them." Lismina asked her question and answered Elliot's thought. She sounded a slight sound of annoyance at his question.

"You have my power?" Olivia asked really wanting to know how she could control it.

"Yes…and I can't tell you how to control it." Lismina was wondering when she could actually inform instead of answering questions all day.

"Damn," Olivia muttered.

"Anyways," Lismina continued, "You have powers because you were chosen to have powers. You must have done something really good to be chosen though."

Olivia and Elliot looked at each other with questioning glances.

"Going on," Lismina said looking at each one of them, "Everyone is given five powers when they start out. You…Elliot…have empathy, mind control, memory manipulation, superhuman senses, and medium ship."

_Medium ship?_ Elliot thought.

"Yes Elliot communication with the dead. Should help you with your job." Lismina informed, "You both have the regular white rose powers…which are immortality and of course self healing. Then there is power sensing but you guys won't get that one until tomorrow. You probably won't use it that often either. There are only five white roses in Manhattan."

"So the white rose…that gave us our powers?" Olivia asked.

"Yeah…we kind of killed two birds with one stone with you two. It's very rare that the superiors let two roses meet before they infiltrate. You two are definitely special though. When you two made love there was this beautiful light that rained down on the heavens from the exterior cloud cover. It was all of the colors morphed together…with the most beautiful noise I've ever heard. It was really spectacular."

Olivia's face twisted with inquiry. She glanced at Elliot but only for a moment as to not overwhelm herself with the awkwardness of the moment.

"I guess it could be because…" Lismina said and then her eyes suddenly widened. Olivia could see that she was obviously about to tell them something she wasn't supposed to. "Never mind…scratch that."

Olivia and Elliot felt very confused but they did not feel a need to ask the woman why it could be. Elliot sensed that it was more than likely her mind control abilities.

"You see white roses have one other white rose in which they are connected. Your bond is more sacred than I have ever come across…and well it's the first time in history the sky has been lit up…so you guys are extraordinary." Lismina said with a nod, "I would cherish what you two have. Always…and forever."

Elliot put his hand over Olivia's showing Lismina that he did in fact cherish what he had with her. He then smiled at her delicately.

"Do you…have someone?" Olivia asked not exactly knowing if the woman was a white rose or not.

"Yes…I am a white rose. His name is Lamont. He is…amazing."

Olivia watched the woman's face literally light up in a light show of pink when she talked about him. It was beautiful to say the least.

"So what are we supposed to do about this?" Elliot gestured to him and Olivia.

"You guys aren't meant to be married yet. Although you are meant to be together. Your ability to orb will make this easier now." Lismina said throwing a side-ways smile at Olivia.

Olivia smiled at the idea of being able to see Elliot everyday now. Without weirdness or getting apprehended by Internal Affairs. "You guys must understand though," Lismina stressed, "If you simply threaten the secret. You will die the most painful death a human can see."

Olivia shrugged. That was something to look forward to. "Anything else?" Olivia asked hoping this was almost over.

"Have fun," Lismina stated.

It was then that she ripped the clouds, furniture and all, right out from underneath the two white roses. They were falling towards the earth at speeds that they could not survive…if they were mortal.

* * *

**Please tell me what you think. Even if you hated it I just wanna know!!!!**


End file.
